Kid tenía un secreto
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: Death the Kid tiene un secreto, uno que ocurrió cuando Maka fue inmovilizada por el hechizo de Arachne y le hace llegar a algunas conclusiones sobre la joven técnico. [OneShot] [KiMa]


**KID TENÍA UN SECRETO.**

**ONE SHOT.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kid tenía un secreto. Uno que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie más que con sus memorias.

Tenía muchas razones para guardarlo, pero la que más peso tenía, era el temor a perder la amistad y el cariño de todos. Más aún, el de ella.

El acontecimiento ocurrió hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que tuviera que partirse la cabeza pensando en lo que era ser un buen Shinigami, mucho antes de pensar en que las brujas serían aliadas y no enemigas.

Ocurrió cuando apenas se conocían y en vez de tener clases normales y aprender cómo ser un buen técnico, ya estaban envueltos en serios problemas con el escape del Dios demonio repartiendo locura y terror en cada rincón del planeta.

Maka había tomado una misión junto con Soul y Chrona, mientras él vigilaba otros asuntos igual de importantes. No tardó en enterarse de la condición en que volvieron, el caos que la noticia de ella en un ataúd generaba en Shibusen. Gran parte del mal rumor fue de Black Star, que llorando regó la noticia y casi se armó un funeral improvisado.

Para suerte de todos y más de Spirit, que casi rompía las paredes para llegar rápido hasta Maka, sólo fue un hechizo que la dejó paralizada por completo a excepción de su rostro.

Fue a su encuentro, sin poder creer la noticia de su batalla perdida, del descubrimiento de Arachne, la vieja bruja que creían muerta y la salida de enemigos poderosos que suponían una amenaza que se sumaba a la de Medusa y Ashura.

Cuando entró a la enfermería y la vio en cama, se sorprendió.

Kid recordaba a Maka en sus memorias infantiles, cuando aún era un niño sin conocimiento del mundo y su papel en él. La pequeña niña era muy activa, trabajadora, no se detenía con nada y continuaba buscando la forma de eliminar los obstáculos que se le atravesaban. Visión que se amplió cuando pudo al fin tratarla en la escuela y se amplió al verla luchar contra Stein.

Pero en ése momento, no podía sentarse sin ayuda, cambiarse de ropa o tomar siquiera una cuchara para comer.

—Di ahh~ —Soul sostenía una cuchara con sopa que le acercaba para que comiera.

—Uh… esto es demasiado vergonzoso —Maka respondió, avergonzada, con las mejillas coloreadas de vergüenza ante la mirada de todos en el cuarto.

—¿Por qué? Si no puedes moverte, no queda de otra —Soul había dicho, haciendo otro intento para que comiera y ella, ofuscada, abrió la boca sin más.

—Para cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarnos —Tsubaki se ofreció, condescendiente, mirando con cierta ternura la escena.

Fue ahí cuando por primera vez pensó, que a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzara, no era más que una simple humana, frágil y propensa a la muerte como el resto de los mortales. También fue la primera vez en que aquél extraño sentimiento se alojó en su pecho.

No sabía cómo describirlo o entenderlo y prefería mantener la mente ocupada en arreglar su cuarto de forma simétrica para aliviar un poco su preocupación y de paso, maravillarla con la perfección de la habitación.

—Así te gusta más, ¿verdad? Y más ahora que no puedes moverte —Le dijo, apenas logró que los frascos a la vista fueran perfectamente simétricos.

Ignorando las caras escépticas de todos, él sólo se concentró en Maka y el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa divertida, fue todo lo que necesitó para seguir su faena.

—Nygus-sensei, ¿tienes otro frasco de este medicamento? Si lo tuvieras, mejoraría muchísimo el equilibrio.

—Ah, debería haber uno en el almacén médico, ¿quieres que te traiga uno? —La mujer preguntó, sonando preocupada por su estabilidad mental.

Un vistazo, y Maka seguía mirando la escena divertida.

—¡No! ¡No puedo molestarte con trabajo extra, iré yo mismo! —Entrar fue transportarse a otro mundo, terrible, desordenado, inaudito, ¡una existencia no grata!— ¡WAAAA! ¡LIZ, PATTY! ¡TIENEN QUE VENIR AQUÍ UN MOMENTO!

No supo más del cuarto de Maka, de inmediato se puso a trabajar a marchas forzadas, demasiado intranquilo y en pánico del desorden generalizado del maquiavélico lugar.

El tiempo en que demoró arreglándolo, pasó lento para él. Liz y Patty huyeron apenas mencionó que necesitaba su ayuda, Black Star y Tsubaki habían desaparecido después de que Sid se llevó a Nygus. Y Soul… se había vuelto un poco ausente después de quedarse solo con ella, lo que terminó en hacer que se fuera a su Departamento para buscar algunas cosas después de recibir una visita inesperada de Black Star nuevamente.

Nadie reparó en que él seguía metido en el dispensario arreglando todo. El tiempo suficiente para preguntarse por qué no habían dos jarabes para la tos iguales y por qué sentía un escozor cada que la imagen de Maka siendo firmada por Black Star en la frente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo aparecía en su memoria.

Cuando al fin salió, el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y al contrario de encontrar a la chica despierta, el sueño al fin le había vencido y yacía dormida en la cama.

Lo más natural es que se hubiera ido también, dejándola descansar. Pero no lo hizo.

Se quedó ahí, de pie, mirándola. Preguntándose si sería correcto despertarla y llevarla en brazos hasta el cuarto para que viera el resultado de su maravilloso trabajo. Sin embargo, ésa misma idea de cargarla fue lo que hizo que siguiera de pie con las manos en los bolsillos vigilando su sueño.

Seguía sin comprender por qué le llamaba la atención su descubrimiento, siendo que sólo era una méister más de la escuela. Era obvio que todos pasaban por ésos momentos de convalecencia, y aun así, el que fuera ella le conmocionaba. Tal vez sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para convencerse de que era normal y que ella era fuerte, no como él ni cómo Black Star, pero si lo suficiente para evitar algún destino fatal. Además tenía a Soul, quién demostraba que su vida iría primero antes que la de ella. Cosa que extrañamente le empezaba a resultar un poco incómodo.

Después de varios minutos sin hacer nada, decidió que lo mejor era seguir con sus propios asuntos y mantener un ojo en todos sus amigos para evitar que algo cómo eso sucediera de nuevo.

Era su plan, y sorprendentemente se vio caminando hasta un costado de ella con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, agradeciendo que nadie estuviera allí ¿Era acaso algo que sentían los Shinigamis cuando sus protegidos eran heridos? Debería preguntarle a su padre alguna vez.

Estando más de cerca, mirando su piel nívea con el contraste de la lámpara, sus vivaces ojos oliva cerrados y su respiración acompasada con los casi invisibles rastros del marcador en su frente, a él le pareció tierna. No pudo evitar sonreír como tampoco pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la piel que era oculta por su brilloso fleco. Lo único que tenía seguro, es que se había inclinado para presionar sus labios sobre ellos, apartándolos suavemente para tener mejor acceso a su cálida piel.

Se asustó. Unos segundos después, se había separado de ella con los ojos desorbitados temiendo que abriera los ojos y él no supiera que contestar. No pasó. Maka seguía durmiendo, apenas frunciendo el ceño sin dar más muestras de conciencia. Kid suspiró aliviado… pero no satisfecho.

Creyó que la locura de Ashura era demasiado fuerte y que al fin le había afectado de una forma inconcebible. Cegado por una fuerza extraña, una atracción peligrosa y unos pensamientos perturbados, se había vuelto a inclinar sobre ella, ésta vez yendo a sus labios.

Mágico, raro, loco, estúpido, dulce; tenía tantas palabras revoloteando en su cabeza y ninguna describía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo con su acción. Sólo una tenía sentido: beso.

Había besado, no, robado un beso a su amiga y aunque seguía la amenaza de ser descubierto, no se separó hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella le correspondía inconscientemente. Ella bien podría estar soñando pero no quitaba el hecho de que a él le había dado unos segundos de acceso para probar el sabor que sus labios producían.

Él no profundizó más por miedo a despertarla, era también su primera vez. Unos segundos más que la vez anterior, se separó; temblando. La chica apenas se removió tapándose con la cobija con un atisbo de sonrisa. Lo confirmaba, para ella fue un sueño.

Para Kid un error del que no se arrepentía.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, los nervios a flor de piel y el recuerdo de aquellos labios; se fue de la habitación.

Más tarde, frente a la fogata de unos ocho leños puestos uniformemente con los gritos de Patty sobre romperle el cuello a Arachne por lastimar a Maka y con Liz pensando en un buen regalo para cuando se recuperara, llegó a la conclusión de que fue un impulso producto de su inestabilidad emocional humana, justo como cualquier adolescente mortal y, que no pasaría nunca de eso.

Prefirió guardarlo para él mismo prometiendo que jamás volvería a dejarse llevar. Ella era su amiga y compañera de equipo, nada más.

Nunca nadie supo que aquello había ocurrido y él nunca lo diría.

Ése era el secreto de Kid.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A: **_

_Pequeño corto y sin sentido, ¿qué es esto? Un pequeño KiMa que suena más a relleno, encontrado entre mis archivos casi perdidos de mi computadora. _

_¡Hello! Si han leído esta pequeña cosita, ¡se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma! Yo sé que no es mucho, pero nunca está de más aportar algo a este maravilloso y hermoso fandom que amo con todo mi ser~_


End file.
